Silver
by HikaKiti
Summary: Just a short one-shot. A day from one of the 30 Day Writing Challenge I've been doing on t'umblr. "I told you I liked gold better, anyways."


**A/N: **_This is day 10 of 30 in a challenge I'm doing on tumblr. Look me up and find me if you wanna._

**Fandom: **Harry Potter (Marauders Era)

**Pairings: **Remus/Sirius

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **This is the most random thing...

**Prompt: **Silver

"James, you're an idiot." Sirius snorted, swaggering at the front of the group by his friend. James grinned.

"That's rich, coming from you."

"I don't think either of you are idiots!" Peter said, smiling. James and Sirius glanced at him.

"See, this is why I like Peter. Peter knows a genius when he sees one." James laughed, throwing an arm around the shoulders of the much shorter boy.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading. "Has he seen any?"

"Ouch, Rem." Sirius feigned hurt, but it didn't work so well with the chuckle that bubbled to his lips. Remus allowed himself a smile as he went back to his book.

The boys reached the tall double doors to the Great Hall and pushed inside, just behind another group of students.

"Blimey! Would you look at that!" gasped James. "I never thought changing the silverware would make such a difference, but wow!"

"I don't like it. Reminds me of the whiny Slytherins." Sirius declared, pushing the untidy bangs back from his eyes.

Remus looked up again from his book and was confronted by a relatively new sight. The usual gold cups and plates were gone, replaced with startlingly bright silver utensils. He shrugged. "Different, but I don't see why it matters so much."

He was beginning to get a headache, though. Maybe he _should _eat breakfast, as Sirius had so many times told him.

The Marauders trooped over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, Evans." James smirked as he passed. Lilly sniffed and purposefully pushed a fork of pancakes into her mouth.

"I still don't think she's interested, mate." Sirius reported.

"She'll come around." Peter nodded, finding it necessary to put in his input. James looked at them.

"Duh. I'm not worried, Marauders. There's no way she won't fall for me."

Peter acknowledged that with another compliment and he and James laughed.

"Hey... Remus, you alright?" Sirius was the first to notice Remus close his book and rub his face.

Remus' headache had gotten worse. "I'm... fine." he murmured, mouth feeling dry. Sirius slowed his pace until he had dropped from James' shoulder to Lupin's.

"Don't look it. I thought you're _time of the month _wasn't for another nine days."

"Padfoot, I've told you not to refer to it like that. I'm not..." Remus groaned, rubbing his temples. Sirius looked worried. "I'm not a woman." he finished.

"You don't look so good, Remes."

By now they'd reached their seats, and Remus dropped heavily into his. James took the seat to his left and Sirius to his right, leaving Peter to scurry around and sit in front of them. James nudged Remus.

"Eat something, mate. You look like a ghost."

Remus shook his head. Sitting down here made the weird tingling in his body get even worse. He did not feel good, not at all. "I think... I think I'll go check in with..." Remus swayed and Sirius caught his arm.

"Madam Pomfrey it is. Tell McG where we went, Prongs."

James nodded and kept his brown eyes fixed on them as they walked out of the hall. The doors shut with a loud echo and Remus felt as if someone had pulled him out of icy water. He shivered and stood up a little straighter.

"Hey, Sirius. Maybe I won't need Madam Pomfrey after all." he alerted the other boy, pulling his arm back to his body from where it had been around Sirius' shoulders for support.

Sirius looked at him in surprise. "What was that about?" then he smirked. "Just wanted to get out of the Great Hall? I know an awesome place in the woods for a picnic."

"No, Sirius." Remus rolled his eyes. "I really did feel awful. But I'm fine now."

"Well then hurry up and go back in there, I didn't even get any bacon yet!" Sirius demanded, pushing his friend through the doors again.

"Erg..." Remus mumbled, catching hold of Sirius again. They'd barely made it halfway down the table. Sirius looked at him, surprised yet again.

"Rem? Is something up?"

Remus looked around. Maybe there was something in the Hall making him sick? But it was the same as always, was it not? Then it dawned on Remus.

"Ohhhhh." He gasped, understanding. "Sorry Pads. I'm not eating today."

"Why not?" Sirius protested, worry etched in his eyes.

"Silver..."

"So?" _Why was Sirius so against_ reading? _This was in our DADA chapter last night. _

"Nevermind. I'll see you in Transfiguration." Remus shook his head and wobbled for the door.

"Ah, no breakfast for me either, then?" Sirius shrugged and turned, heading for the door. He was beginning to feel amazed no teacher had come over and asked them why they were pacing back and forth.

They left the Great Hall behind and wandered the halls towards the stairs, Sirius threatening to kill Remus with a fork the entire time to cheer him up.

"You, go without eating? I knew you fancied him, Sirius, but _wow. _Lucky for you, I've stolen some toast and bacon." James appeared as they reached the stairs leading to the hall of their transfiguration room.

"James, I think I love you." Sirius swept his tongue over his lips and snatched the food. Remus flushed at the comment and James held out another triangle of toast.

"You've got some too, Moony."

"We didn't forget about you, Remus!" Peter flashed a smile

"Pads, Prongs, Wormtail..." Remus shook his head and smiled. "You idiots."

"Hey, it's not you're fault you've got issues with the way Hogwarts sets tables." James took the lead. "Now come on, Marauders! McG told us we'd have detentions for a week if we were late one more time – and I've already got that with Slughorn."

"C'mon, Moony! After that we'll talk to the elves in the kitchen and see if they'll switch back." Sirius grinned. Remus nodded and followed his friends up the stairs. "I told you I liked gold better, anyways."


End file.
